


I saw daddy kissing Santa, and now I’m on the naughty list

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adopted Child, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Godmother Daisy, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Parenthood, fitzward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward and Fitz want to go all out for their first Christmas with their now fully legal adopted son, which includes Ward going down the Chimney to be caught on Daisy's video feed, so the little guy can enjoy. </p>
<p>They were doing a practice run one night while their son was supposed to be asleep, but he woke up to practice catching Santa. What he caught was his daddy kissing 'Santa'. Thinking Santa wanted to steal Fitz away, he begins to act out to get on the naughty list and have Santa skip their house. </p>
<p>His newly bad behavior makes the team concern, but awesome Godmother Daisy is on the case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw daddy kissing Santa, and now I’m on the naughty list

 

Ward groaned as he stood up after dropping down the chimney.   
  
“Remind me again why I have to do this in full suit?” He turned to face Fitz who was trying, and failing, to hide his amused smirk.   
  
Ward was quite the sight at the moment. Full Santa suit, shiny buttons, polished boots, fine red velvet, white puffy trimmings, and all other bells and whistles that went along. He sat with Daisy and Jemma for more than an hour to properly apply his white beard that made it look like it was actually his and not some cheap Santa Wanna Be beard one may see jingling bells in front of a Army Salvation donation bucket they give store employees.   
  
“Because….it’s Brad’s first Christmas with us and we’re all going to insane lengths to spoil him. Daisy wants to set up a camera feed for him to see ‘Santa’ bring him his gifts.” Fitz replied as he walked over to Ward and wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him an Eskimo kiss.   
  
Ward sighed but smiled slightly anyway. It  _was_ for their son. The adoption papers came through just before Halloween, so they’ve been going all out with the holidays. Halloween was  _Star Wars_  themed, Thanks Giving was spent in New York and everyone managed to fly in, even if there were  _very_ early arrivals and  _very_ late arrivals. But everyone made it, ate their fill, and then picked a place on the couch where they watched TV. The following day, since everyone slept over, breakfast, lunch, and dinner were left overs of some sort. They watched all the specials they could see, as well as insane Black Friday stories from all over the nation. And now Christmas was coming up and like Fitz said, everyone was going a little overboard. It felt like this was the first year where nothing too overly dramatic or traumatizing has happened and they could all go back to being the family they had when they first assembled the team.   
  
Ward tried to pull Fitz as close to him as possible, but the suit prevented that. Daisy wanted it to look as authentic to the modern image of Santa that’s known today, so he had a bit of a gut thanks to the suit. On the plus side, it acted as a heater to keep him warm while he waited on the roof. Still…it kept him from having Fitz up against him, which made the engineer snicker and Ward glower a bit. Fitz made it up to him by pulling him in for a proper kiss.   
  
Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied on by their little angel who was practicing sneaking up on St. Nicolas. 

* * *

  
“So…I see we’re still not a fan of broccoli?” Coulson asked as he joined Bradley at the table.   
  
S.H.I.E.L.D could still be considered a pretty dangerous place for anyone if left unsupervised. Hell, some days he still didn’t like leaving Hunter without some someone to make sure he didn’t press any buttons. But since Bradley’s adoption, he’s added areas that were safe for him to wonder around, that the other agents ended up enjoying too.   
  
A break room with tables for agents and friends and family could enjoy their lunch or work on something. There was a fridge that was stocked up with different types of drinks(non-alcoholic), fresh fruits, and some snacks too. Hunter and Mack brought in a few vending machines for less healthy options. A pool table, an air hockey table, and a ping pong table were also added, along with a few dart boards, and a ton of board games. (Though after the Monopoly incident, that game, plus UNO, have been banned from S.H.I.E.L.D. property.)  
  
Fitz was in the lab working on something new with Jemma and Bobbi, while Ward was training new recruits with Hunter and May.   
  
Daisy meanwhile watched over Bradley in the break room. She shrugged at Coulson’s questioning look regarding the green veggie. He was sure they were making progress on it last week.   
  
“I feel like it’s cheating, but it is the holidays…we could always add a bit of cheese to them.” Daisy suggested.   
  
She’d been granted title of Godmother, which she took  _very_ seriously. Having been a foster kid herself, seeing someone get the dream she always had of finding and being taken into a family made her very protective and close to the child. She got through to him at times when neither Fitz or Ward could. She was damn proud of herself too, so set backs like these made her ego deflate.   
  
Bradly just glared at his plate. Light brown eyes narrowed into a glare, and when he huffed he blew a blond curl out of his face. He wasn’t a misbehaved child, so this behavior was worrying both agents. Before either could say another word, Bradley shoved his plate to the side where it shattered on impact with the floor, food spilling everywhere.   
  
“Bradley Michael Ward, what has gotten into you?” Coulson demanded in his strict parenting voice. He hated using it, but knew it was needed from time to time.   
  
“Yeah, lad, keep acting like that and old Saint Nick’s gonna put you on his naughty list.” Hunter said as he entered the break room to see the events unfold.  
  
“Good!” Bradley exclaimed before getting up and running out of the room.  
  
The three adults looked at each other, confused and concerned, before Hunter spoke out, “Was it something I said?”  
  
“I think we should get Ward and Fitz in here.” Coulson suggested.  
  
“You do that. I’m gonna go see if I can figure out what’s bothering him.” Daisy said.  
  
“And I am going to finish off his juice box.” Hunter said as he grabbed the half empty box.

* * *

  
  
“So….that was interesting. And I don’t think the broccoli is guilty this time.” Daisy says as she rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet. She found Bradley in the sky deck. It was a place where they could land jets, helicopters, even Iron Man suits. Different types of cars for different ops could be seen as well.   
  
Bradly was sitting by the windows, drawing figures in the condensation he made with his breath. He sighed and pouted and didn’t look up.   
  
“Hey, come on kiddo…if something is wrong, you can tell me. We’re buds right?” She asked as she knelt next to him.  
  
“Best buds…” he murmured.   
  
He still wasn’t meeting her gaze but the statement made her happy anyway.  
  
“Best buds tell each other everything, so…how about you tell me what’s up? Do you think you’re on the naughty list or something?”  
  
“I’m trying to be…I put milk in dad’s shoes, I knocked over some stuff in Aunt Jemma’s office, and I’m not eating veggies….I don’t wanna make my dads mad, but I don’t wanna be on Santa’s good list.” He finally looked up and Daisy saw the torment that a six year old shouldn’t have.  
  
“Why?” she asked, confused.   
  
“BECAUSE! I know daddy’s awesome, but Santa can’ts have him, he belongs to daddy Grant!” Bradley cried, eyes filling up with a few tears.  
  
“Um…huh?”  
  
Bradley sighed and wiped his eyes, “I was practicing stayin’ up cos I wanted to catch Santa like the kids on tv. And I  _saw_ him, Aunt Daisy! But he  _kissed_ daddy! Daddy Leo and daddy Grant are a couple and they bein together makes us family. If Santa takes daddy Leo away, then we’re  _not_ family and and and…I don’t wanna go back to foster care! I don’t wanna new family! I like  _this_ one! So if I gets on the naughty list, Santa skips our house and don’ts takes daddy Leo.”   
  
Daisy smiled, ruffled his hair, and kissed Bradley’s forehead. “You let me handle Santa, okay?”  
  
Bradley sniffed, but smiled up at his Aunt Daisy.

* * *

  
  
“He did  _what_?” Ward asked with his arms crossed and brow furrowed in concern and disappointment.   
  
Coulson offered an apologetic smile as he nodded to confirm what just happened to Ward and Fitz.   
  
Fitz and Ward shared a concern look with each other. Then Fitz said, “I don’t understand. Has anything happened to make him act out like this?”  
  
“Yes, actually.” Daisy spoke up as she entered Coulson’s office. All three looked at her expectantly while she held silent for a moment of suspense. Then she pointed to Ward, “All your fault.”  
  
“What?” Ward demanded, immediately feeling guilty and like he failed his family.   
  
“He saw you kissing Fitz in your Santa suit. Now he thinks Santa’s seduced Fitz and is gonna take him on Christmas. Which is why he’s been acting naughty.” Daisy crossed her arms over her chest as she smirked and watched the realization dawn on all of them. “So Santa will skip your house and not take Fitz.”  
  
“God, he’s adorable….sacrificing gifts like that?” Coulson said, smile playing on his lips.  
  
Daisy’s smirk became a gentle smile, “He has a family…no amount of Christmas gifts could ever make up for that. And he knows it.  _So_! You two better go fix it.” She points at the couple.  
  
“I’ll go.” Ward said as he exited the office.   
  


* * *

  
  
Bradley was back in the break room, sitting at the table, drinking another juice box. Ward silently ease into the seat next to his and grabbed one of the water bottles in the center of the table. The two sat there just drinking until Bradley looked over cautiously, “Am I in trouble?”  
  
“You’ll have to do chores for Coulson to make up for the broken plate.” Ward replied.   
  
Bradley nodded, “That’s fair…”  
  
“So…you stayed up passed your bed time, huh?” Ward asked and Bradley nodded. “Bud…that wasn’t Santa.”  
  
“What?” Bradley asked, confused.  
  
“That was me, in a Santa suit.” Ward confessed.   
  
Bradley furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why would you be dressed as Santa?”  
  
“Because I was testing the chimney to make sure that when Christmas was here, it wouldn’t be a problem for Santa. We wouldn’t want him to get stuck in our chimney, right?”  
  
Bradley shook his head rapidly. Then he looked at Ward critically. “So…da’s not goin anywhere?”  
  
Ward smirked at his son, “Do you really think I’d let him leave me? You and him are the best things that ever happened to me. I’m not gonna let anyone take them.”  
  
“Not even Santa?”  
  
“Not even Santa.”  
  
“I guess it’s safe to say we’re all on the naughty list this year?” Hunter asked as he came to join them at the table. Ward and Bradley looked at each other before shrugging.  
  
“We’re daddy Leo’s bad boys.” Bradley said proudly.


End file.
